User talk:Small Owl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Guardians of Ga’Hoole Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Small Owl page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) RE: Guardians of ga'hoole wiki Hi again, the only thing I would say you could do to be fully able to adopt this wiki is to atleast make 75 edits, Brandon Rhea and Merrystar (They control adoptions) would be very happy with you to do so much good to this wiki. I also like Legend of the Guardians so I might help you with administrative tools if you like. Well , Good luck with the wiki! (Remember, I'm not an administrator here, I'm just trying to help you) I would be happy to vote for you in adoptions central. Eglinton Talk Email IRC] 13:55, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Great job!, I really hope you can become an administrator here, If possible, I'd love to help too. I can answer requests in English since you say to not speak much English, anyways Good luck and best wishes! Eglinton Talk Email January 19, 2011 (UTC) Sploder wiki Hi small owl, Im now an administrator on the Sploder wiki! want to come check it out? I could make you an administrator there when I get bureaucrat, P,S. Could I still help you be an administrator here? Eglinton (Talk) 15:54, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :Good game. certainly want your help in this.--Small Owl 21:15, January 22, 2011 (UTC) yes Yes I still want to be an administrator. Actually whatever is possible. Eglinton talk 17:47, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Can I become a bureaucrat instead? Eglinton talk 22:54, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Don't know... Sorry but... * What is a bureaucrat? I think if you be a bureaucrat than an administrator, I guess that will not be possible (in this case) me and Gunius become administrators, I think one Wiki need to have at most 3 administrators..............--Small Owl 15:43, March 23, 2011 (UTC) : :Make sure you ask for bureaucrat status, it's more important. :Eglinton talk 17:30, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot Hey thanks for fixing the Ruby and Twilla page. I was the one who added the pictures of them, except I didn't know how to add them in the template thingy xD. Thanks again! PS Uh, can you do the same thing with Moss, please? Guradian1098 01:27, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Reply Sure I would like to be an admimistrator!(whatever that means). It sounds pretty cool..so why not? Guradian1098 22:33, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Urgent.. Hey. Well If you haven't read it already, Brandon needs two things to be done or else he's gonna cancel the request you've made. You better act quick, cause Im kinda confused about this whole thing myself.. O_o -- *Oh, there are other active users on here other than those two like Loveleaf and Astar, incase you missed them. -- Admin's rights Hi Small Owl. I think it's OK for you to become an admin here, and I've tried putting my signature on the page you said, but didn't manage to figure out how to do it... Please help Astar Goldenwing 16:45, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Same here; how do I put mu signature? Nicejosh 03:44, May 28, 2011 (UTC)nicejosh My regards I give best to you and along with your fellow administrator, for you works on this wiki. Nicejosh 02:40, May 31, 2011 (UTC)